1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for the side view mirror of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
During every day driving, a great deal of foreign matter such as road grime, tar, rocks, and insects are thrown up against the frontal surfaces of automobiles. This foreign matter often strikes the frontal areas of the vehicle at great speed and with great force and causes damage to the vehicle's body panels and finish. The areas that are particularly vulnerable to this type of damage include the front grille, the front bumper, the front portion of the hood, the front portions of the left and right quarter panels, and the fairings of the side view mirrors.
The so-called car bras which are used to cover the front of the car, protect portions of the front grille, the front bumper, the front portion of the hood, and the front portions of the left and right quarter panels. To protect the side view mirrors, covers which cover the mirror fairing have been proposed in the art. Examples of such mirror covers can be seen among the references cited below. However, none of the previously proposed mirror covers show the unique structural features of the mirror cover of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,628, issued to Hyong K. Nahm on Jun. 6, 1995, is directed to a rain shield for protecting side view mirrors from rain water. The shield of Nahm has a visor-like extension which is intended to keep rain water from striking the surface of the reflecting surface of the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,141, issued to James K. Bane on Jul. 28, 1992, is directed to a rear view mirror cover having indicia such as a trademark, service mark, logo, emblem, or the like on the mirror cover's backside.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,848, issued to Jimmie L. Malone on May 26, 1992, is directed to bag-like enclosures for preventing the buildup of ice, frost, or snow on the surfaces of a vehicle's mirrors. The bag-like enclosures of Malone completely enclose the vehicle's mirrors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,157, issued to Gerard Smith on May 30, 1989, is directed to a removable cover for protecting the housing of an exteriorly mounted mirror of a vehicle. The cover of Smith has an open side which allows the viewing of the mirror when the cover is applied to the mirror housing. An elastic seam extends along the rim of the open side. The ends of the elastic seam terminate at the straps used to secure the cover to the mirror housing. Thus, the elastic seam of the open side of the cover extends beyond the perimeter of the mirror's reflecting surface resulting in an open side that is longer than is necessary for viewing the mirror's reflective surface. The excessively long open side of the mirror cover of Smith results in a cover that can more easily slide off the mirror housing. Further, the excessively long open side of the mirror cover of Smith gives the mirror cover of Smith a less aesthetically pleasing appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,201, issued to Paul Bertell et al. on May 5, 1964, is directed to a side view mirror for trucks. The side view mirror of Bertell has a shallow pan-like sheet metal housing. Although the sheet metal housing affords protection to the mirror of Bertell, the sheet metal housing does not constitute a removable, flexible mirror housing cover.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,529, issued to Kenneth Adams et al. on Feb. 10, 1998, shows a bag-like side view mirror cover which has a drawstring about its single opening.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,927, issued to Ross Quintana et al. on Nov. 26, 1996, shows an air scoop for attachment to a mirror. The air scoop aides in defogging and defrosting the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,646, issued to Elmar Solzer on May 18, 1993, shows a rigid automobile wind deflector designed to extend for the height of the driver's side window and to encase the side view mirror housing.
Japanese Published Patent Application Number 57-155133, by Riyouji Kawahara and published on Sep. 25, 1982, shows a visor-like device for attachment to a side view mirror. The visor-like device is intended to keep rain and snow from adhering to the reflective surface of the mirror.
Japanese Published Patent Application Number 55-44078, published on Mar. 28, 1980, shows a side view mirror that can be removably attached to the passenger side of an automobile.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.